memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Regula I
For the alternate reality counterpart, please see Regula I (alternate reality). / / ''Regula'' class |factype=research space station |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |constructed= |location=Regula, Mutara sector |status=Active (2390) }} Spacelab Regula I was a Federation ''Regula'' type research station located in orbit of the Class D planetoid, Regula, located in the Mutara sector. Also known as "Marcuslabs" in the 2280s, Regula I was under the direction of Dr. Carol Marcus, whose scientific team were working on Project Genesis. History In 2285, Regula I was raided by Khan Noonien Singh in an attempt to obtain the Genesis device for himself. While the Marcuses and the Genesis research material were transported down to Regula, the other research staff were tortured and killed by Khan as he attempted to discover where the information was witheld. Afterwards, Carol and David Marcus returned to the station. A few weeks later, Admiral James T. Kirk personally informed Carol Marcus of her son´s death on the Genesis Planet at the hands of the Klingons. Following this, the arrived to take Admiral Kirk and his former command staff into custody. Over the course of a century, the station was mostly inactive and received only a few visits from Starfleet researchers on special projects. In 2388, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi starship, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the ''Intrepid'' and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. ''Voyager'' was part of the fleet. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet sets a course for Regula I using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula I, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships and forced the vessels to retreat from Regula I, and reported the encounter to Starfleet Command. After driving off the Elachi ships from Regula I, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. Alternate reality In an alternate reality, the Regula I Spacelab was assigned to receive personnel in 2258 after an emergency mobilization of undergraduate cadets at Starfleet Academy. Cadet Fugeman was one of the students pressed into active service, assigned to Regula I. Regula I personnel *Jedda Adzhin-Dall *Jan *Vance Madison *Delwin March *Dr. Carol Marcus *Dr. David Marcus *Yoshi Alternate reality personnel *Fugeman Category:Regula type space stations Category:Space stations Category:Federation starbases